Strip Poker and Harry's Exposed
by Lisa Lovegood
Summary: The long awaited sequil to Harry Exposed! Rules and guidelines are explained, and the game begins! Why does every girl in Hogwarts have a picture of Harry in his boxers? Read this and find out!


Strip Poker... and Harry's Exposed He had no choice. Harry had chosen the lesser of the two evils. The choice was made, and there was no going back...  
  
There was to be a game of strip poker at midnight in the Room of Requirements. Anyone who wanted to join was able to be there. Well, not anyone really. There was guidelines: they had to be in Gryffindor; they had to be in either their fifth, sixth, or seventh year; there was to be no covering charms, no enlargement charms, no cheating charms, basically, no fun charms; and only tops, bottoms, and undergarments were counted as articles of clothing. They had all agreed that shoes, socks, and accessories were not to be counted.  
  
Many had thought that this was going too far, but others thought that it was just a short cut to the fun. Harry, however, thought that it was all torture. Everywhere he went, girls were giving off extremely loud catcalls. Almost every girl that attended Hogwarts had wallet-sized photos of him in only his boxers.  
  
The Gryffindor girls had taken pictures, but he had a slight suspicion that most of the pictures came from none other than Collin Creevy. Though, quite a few had enlarged their photo and put them on the ceiling above their beds. An anonymous person had given everyone in the school a newly found spell. The spell prevented a picture's inhabitant from going out of view. Each and every poor picture-Harry had to stand, in all his glory, in full view of anyone who happened to look. Harry was getting even more suspicious. Every time he tried to look Hermione in the eye, she would blush and turn away. He didn't believe that it was because she had seen him in nothing but his boxers...  
  
People from Gryffindor were keeping the game a secret. No one wanted any media or dispirit fans trying to ruin their fun. They were planning to tell every single person about it the next day.  
  
And so came the night of the game. Harry was bind by a, figurative, Ultimatum Contract. It was a wizard's contract where, whenever an acceptable ultimatum was made, the witch/wizard was obliged to follow with their decision. Which meant that he couldn't run off to another country. He had, however, tried to contact Voldemort. Begging for him to make a move soon.  
  
Every person that had signed a contract (similar to the one used at the D.A.), showed up in front of the door that lead to the Room of Requirements. The contract that they had to sign signified that they were going to follow all the rules and play fair. Many people's faces looked downcast as the read the fine-print.  
  
It seamed that everyone had the right sort of clothing on, so Hermione opened the door wider. Harry and Hermione had already opened the door, and Hermione was assigned to keep a lookout. Only Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Colin Creevy had showed up. Others were cursed into near- obliteration out of jealousy. The attacks came from the younger Gryffindors, who were not allowed to come. Neville was one of only two who chose not to come, he was self-conscious and blushed at anything over PG- 13. Ron, however, wasn't to be found anywhere since Ginny said that she was going to be involved in the game too.  
  
As they entered, they saw that there was an octagonal card table in the center of the room. Harry and Ron were already seated at the table. Everyone sat down between two members of the opposite sex. Ginny was between Colin and Harry, Hermione was between Harry and Seamus, Lavender was between Seamus and Dean, and Parvati was between Dean and Colin.  
  
Ginny said, "Okay, everyone knows the guidelines and the rules, right?" There was nods and murmurs of agreement around the table. She smiled and picked up the deck of Wizard's Cards. Dumbledore was the king, McGonagal was the queen, and Snape was the jack, Fred and George were the jokers (which they immediately disposed of), and various students were the numbered cards. There was a picture of Harry's head in the center of the aces, two pictures of Ron's head were on the two cards, Hermione had three pictures on the third card, and many others were pictured in the same manner.  
  
The youngest Weasley shuffled the deck and dealt the cards... 


End file.
